Black Maiden
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: A young woman enters the lives of Sebastian and Ciel and is a piece to the puzzle to their mission. Somehow, Sebastian knows this woman very well and Ciel has a feeling he has met her before. Who is she and what connection does she have to the late Earl of Phantomhive and his late wife?


A carriage pulls up to the Phantomhive manor and a beautiful young woman emerges from the carriage. She stands before the manor with a smile on her face. Her blonde hair is held up in a loose bun, with a few tendrils hanging to frame her heart shaped olive skin face. Her hazel eyes scan the manor as she lifts up the skirts of her purple dress to walk up the stairs to the front door. She rings the bell and waits patiently for someone to answer the door. A another young woman in a blue maid's outfit opens the door and he stares at the woman.

"Hello, who might you be?" the young maid asks politely.

"I am here to see someone very important," the woman asks. The maid steps aside and lets the stranger walk inside. A tall man stands at the top of the stairs not too far from the front door, he is dressed all in black and is wearing the suitable attire for a butler. He stares at the woman in awe for a moment and then a smile comes across his face.

"Mey-Rin, you are free to leave. Please tell Bardroy of our guest and have Finn or Tanaka prepare a room for her," the butler says. The maid, Meirin, blushes and leaves them quickly. The young woman stands before the open door with a calm look on her face.

"Sebastian," the young woman says. The butler, Sebastian, walks down the steps over to the young woman.

"My darling Lady Liliana, to what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival at my master's home?" Sebastian says and then stops to bow to her.

"I lost my title long ago when you left me with my abusive human husband, Sebastian," Liliana says sternly. "Where is the boy?"

"The master is in his study, please follow me," Sebastian says. Liliana follows Sebastian quietly and with her head held high. "How is the family?"

"Well enough, after the heartbreak you gave them when you left me," Liliana says. Sebastian sighs and stops to look at her.

"Must you be so cruel to me, Liliana?"

"Yes, you broke my heart and have the audacity to call me here to do a favour for you. I am doing this not for you, but for the boy you have somehow grown too attached to, Sebastian. This child is nothing but a pawn in your game of keeping yourself busy in life."

"Liliana-" Sebastian is interrupted with the sound of the door to a room not too far from them, being opened loudly. Liliana and Sebastian look to see a young boy standing with an eye patch over his right eye.

"Is she the one?" the young boy asks with a mature voice.

"Yes, please meet Lady Liliana-Mae Robins, Countess-Palatine of Koblenz," Sebastian says. Liliana gives the young boy a small curtsy and looks at him.

"You are the new Earl of the Phantomhive household, I presume?" Liliana asks.

"Indeed I am," the young boy says. "I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"A pleasure, my lord," Liliana says with no emotion. Sebastian lets the two of them walk into the room first. Liliana stands at the window and looks over the estate. "You have very well in remaking the whole manor as it once was after the fire. It is as if the accident never happened.

"How did you know about that?" Ciel asks. Sebastian stands at the door and looks at Liliana when she turns to look at Ciel.

"Your father was a friend of my late husband's. I never did care too much for the friends my husband kept close by except for Vincent. It must have been that you were such a cute little boy and your family was the one thing I wanted most of all in my life. But, on to what I was sent here to do," Liliana says. She pulls out a small book and holds it out to Ciel.

"What is that?" Ciel asks and reaches for the book hesitantly.

"Something your mother and father left with me before the accident. I am here for one reason only and it is to give this to you. Also, I am here to see how Sebastian is doing after our last meeting in Viena," Liliana says. Ciel stops and stares at Liliana to guess as you how she knows Sebastian. He looks into her eyes and sees that she is still young, but a little too young to be married to a Count-Palatine.

"How do you know Sebastian?" Ciel finally asks.

"My dear, he was once a man that shared my bed until I was married off to a human noble," Liliana says. "Did you not notice that I am the same as your little butler?"

"It cannot be," Ciel gasps and steps back away from her. Liliana holds the book close to her and sighs. Sebastian does not move or make any noise as he watches them. "How is that possible? I thought..."

"Lord Phantomhive, you are just a boy to be dallying with the knowledge of the demon world. You must have known that many nobles are demons ourselves. We have learned ways to keep our immortality a secret and are reborn, so to speak, when we feel we are ready to take on the human world once more," Liliana says.

"My lord, you are looking at the one demon that has humanity grow and is the master of blending in with mortals such as yourself. She is very skilled at self-preservation and the ability to seem as a human," Sebastian finally speaks up. Liliana sits in a chair and lays the book on her lap. "She is the mother of all demons of this generation, such as myself, and was once my darling bride to be."

"But, he left me to be free and to live the life of a bachelor. When I caught wind of his job as a butler to you of all people, Ciel, I knew that he had found a new pet," Liliana says. Ciel blinks and stares at the strange woman before him. "Sebastian, please leave us and fetch some tea. I am a little parched after my long journey."

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian says with a bow and a smile. He leaves them alone and Ciel sits in the chair across from Liliana. Liliana places the book on the table between them and looks into Ciel's eyes.

"Do you wish to become one of us someday?" Liliana asks.

"I have never thought about it," Ciel says. He rubs the ring of his father and tries to remain calm.

"Well, you better decide soon before someone tries to take your life and possibly Sebastian from you."

"You mean someone like you?"

"I do not want Sebastian in my life for one reason only, but no, I mean someone else that might want him for other reasons. Just think about it, Ciel, think hard because then you could be as powerful as Sebastian and many other things in life." Sebastian comes in with tea and cake just after Liliana finishes talking.

"Pardon the interruption, but there is a call for Lady Liliana and tea is ready," Sebastian says. Liliana gets up and goes to get the phone in the other room. Ciel looks at the book in his hands and takes a deep breathe, thinking about everything Liliana said.


End file.
